Legend Has It
by Twiranux
Summary: Skye is one of the last living Mistborn known to man. With her family killed and Steel Inquistiors hot on her heels she goes on the run in an attempt to escape, that is untill she meets Taron, a Misting who rescues her and shows Skye her destiny to bring back the legendary Kelsier.


**Okie dokie! Just a few house keeping things. For those of you who don't know, this Fanfic is based on the Mistborn series by Brandon Sanderson.  
Under this is a bunch of notes I have gathered about Allomantic powers and such, feel free to read them or, y'know, just skip to the story. (Yes. I did my research :3) They just give you a bit more insight to the story and help you to understand Allomancy a little more. I'm unsure if I'll use EVERY metal in the story but I definately will be useing the basic metals so you can just read them if you like :)  
And lastly to any of my readers from my Avengers story; Yes this is the story I wrote for the writing compitition, and it actually did quite well. (And don't fear, the next chapter for BOLH should be up by today or tomorrow!)  
Sooo yeah . . . That's about it, remember to review it and tell me what you think (Only if you want to) I honestly don't care if you say it's bad, I still appreciate it :)  
Now go forth and read my lovelies x **

**Notes on Allomancy:**

_Basic Metals and effects;_

**Iron** – Pulls on nearby metals (Lurcher) Lurchers have the ability to burn Iron, which allows them to Pull on nearby metals. This can allow them to make metallic objects that weigh less than they do to fly through the air toward them. For metallic objects which weigh more than they do, this can cause them to be pulled toward the object. It was generally assumed that a Lurcher could not Pull on metals that pierce or are otherwise contained in the body of another Allomancer (e.g., ingested metals), however it can be achieved by an exceedingly powerful Allomancer.

**Steel **– Pushes on nearby objects (Coinshot) Coinshots have the ability to burn Steel, which allows them to "Push" on nearby metals. This can allow them to make metallic objects that weigh less than they do to fly through the air away from them (using coins, for instance, as weapons). For metallic objects which weigh more than they do, this can cause them to be pushed away from the object. It was generally assumed that a Coinshot could not Push on metals that pierce or are otherwise contained in the body of another Allomancer (e.g., ingested metals), however it can be achieved by an exceedingly powerful Allomancer.

It is later being revealed in Alloy of Law that aluminium and several of its alloys cannot not be "Pushed" or felt by a Coinshots, thus a Coinshot can be killed by an aluminium bullet

**Tin** – Enhances senses (Tineye) Tineyes have the ability to burn Tin, which allows them to enhance all five of their senses. Tineyes are often used as lookouts and scouts because they can see in near-darkness. A major flaw of burning is that if a sudden loud noise or bright light appears it can render a Tineye stunned for a short time.

**Pewter** – Enhances physical abilities (Pewterarm/Thug) Pewterarms, or Thugs, have the ability to burn Pewter, which allows them to greatly enhance their physical capabilities. While burning pewter, a Thug can fight or perform physical labour longer than any normal person, and is also many times stronger than his or her normal self. This enhanced strength also allows a Thug to shrug off wounds that would kill or incapacitate a normal person. Pewter-burning also provides a Thug with an increased sense of balance and vastly increased speed and dexterity. A Thug performing a "pewter drag" can run for many hours at speeds up to approximately that of a galloping horse. This is extremely draining on the Allomancer's body and will require the Allomancer to burn pewter after completing the pewter drag itself, just to keep the person's body from collapsing in near-death exhaustion

One danger for a Thug is when the Thug carrying something that he or she normally could not carry and he or she runs out of pewter to burn; the object he or she is carrying will crush him or her, causing serious injury. Another danger is that a Thug who shrugged off earlier wounds could succumb to said wounds when he or she runs out of pewter to burn.

**Brass** – Sooths emotions (Soother) A person burning brass can Sooth another person's emotions, dampening them and making particular emotions less powerful. A careful Allomancer can Sooth away all emotions but a single one, essentially making a person feel exactly as they wish. Brass does not let the Allomancer read minds or emotions

Soothers have the ability to burn Brass, which allows them to soothe or guide emotions in a particular direction. A Soother can affect a single person or all the individuals in a particular area.

**Zinc** – Riots emotions (Rioter) Rioters have the ability to burn Zinc, which allows them to inflame the emotions of those nearby. This can be used to incite riots (hence the name) or to enhance any emotion of the target. A Rioter can affect a single person or all the individuals in a particular area.

In Alloy of Law, it has been revealed that when one's head is being protected by aluminium or its alloy, he or she cannot be affected by the riot effect of zinc.

**Copper** – Hides Allomancy (Smoker) Copperclouds, or Smokers, have the ability to burn Copper, which allows them to hide themselves and others from "Seekers" by dampening allomantic vibrations caused by burning metals. The area hidden by a smoker is known as a coppercloud (hence the name). In strike teams, Smokers are extremely helpful to keep from being caught by a Seeker, or a Mistborn burning Bronze. Exceedingly powerful Mistborn or Seekers can pierce copperclouds and feel the dampened allomantic vibrations. The only known cases are Vin as she was pierced with a Bronze hemalurgic spike in the shape of an earring and a woman also chosen as Preservation's heir and the Steel Inquisitors because they were usually seekers and had a Bronze hemalurgic spike.

**Bronze** – Reveals Allomancy (Seeker) Seekers have the ability to burn Bronze, which allows them to determine if someone is using Allomancy in the immediate area. With practice, an Allomancer can determine the location of the other Allomancer, which metal the other Allomancer is burning, and to what extent the other Allomancer is burning his or her metal. An extremely powerful Allomancer can penetrate the copperclouds of other weaker Allomancers

_Higher Metals and Effects;_

**Gold** – Allows an Allomancer to see what they might have been if they had made different choices in the past. It is rarely used due to possible severe emotional trauma.

A misting who can burn gold is called an "Augor."

**Electrum** – An alloy of gold, allows an Allomancer to see into their own future, which effectively disables Atium.

A misting who can burn electrum is called an "Oracle."

**Cadmium** – An Allomancer burning Cadmium can subtly pull on time in a bubble around them, stretching it and making time pass more slowly. A Misting who can only burn Cadmium is known as a "Pulser". Once a time bubble is set by a Pulser, it cannot be relocated once the metal is continuously being burnt. Any human locate within the bubble when it is set could feel the effect, and can see a "blur" of movement outside the bubble as time is seemed to be compressed. No one can either enter or leave the bubble until the metal is extinguished, while any object (e.g. bullet) tries to pass through the "boundary" would find the moving path unpredictable. When both Slider and Pulser burn their metal at the same time and set their bubble at the same location, their effects cancel with each other and nothing happen.

**Bendalloy** – An Allomancer burning Bendalloy can subtly push on time in a bubble around them, compressing it and making it pass more quickly. A Misting who can only burn Bendalloy is known as a "Slider". Apart from that Bendalloy can compress time instead of stretching it, it obey laws as Cadmium, e.g. not being able to be relocated, any object passing through the "boundaries" would have a unpredictable moving path, etc. People outside the bubble can see a "blur" of movement inside if they watch carefully as time is being compressed. When both Slider and Pulser burn their metal at the same time and set their bubble at the same location, their effects cancel with each other and nothing happen.

_Enhancement Metals and Effects;_

**Aluminium** – Drains all other metal reserves of a Mistborn, leaving them powerless. This metal was known to the Lord Ruler and his Inquisitors, evidenced by the fact that Vin was forced to swallow it during her imprisonment in Kredik Shaw in book one. The Inquisitors kept the metal secret however, because of its potentially powerful application.

A misting who can burn aluminium is called an aluminium gnat because nothing happens when they burn their metal

**Duralumin** – An alloy of Aluminium and Copper reacts with other metals currently burning to create an exceptionally large flare of the metal, consuming the remaining supply.

A misting who can burn duralumin is called a duralumin gnat because nothing happens when they burn their metal

**Chromium** – Chromium destroys another Allomancer's metals, just like Aluminium does to one's self. A misting who can burn chromium is known as a leecher. There must be physical contact.

This metal did not appear in the any of the books, instead it was listed on Brandon Sanderson's website.

**Nicrosil** – An Allomancer burning Nicrosil causes the target Allomancer's currently burning metals to be burned in a brief, intense flash. Similar to Duralumin, differing only because Duralumin is an internal metal (target is the Allomancer burning it), and Nicrosil is an external metal (target is other Allomancers). There must be physical contact.

A misting who can burn Nicrosil is called a nicroburst (Nicro)

_God Metals and Effects;_

**Larasium** – The body of Preservation. A greenish bead that allows the burner (which can be anyone) to become a Mistborn, allowing you access to all of the Allomantic metals. These beads are the source of Mistborns, and this trait ends up being genetic.

It's not actually one of the 16 Allomantic metals, though it is clearly related. In Hero of Ages it is revealed that these beads are actually parts of the god Preservation's "body". When alloyed with other Allomantic metals it can be used to create a Misting of the metal used to alloy.

**Atium** – Previously thought to be a higher metal, it has been revealed to be the body of Ruin.

Atium is the most valuable metal in the world, and it is slowly mined from the "Pits of Hathsin". The metal is mined by prisoners of the Lord Ruler, as using Allomancy near the Atium-producing crystals shatters them. This metal allows the Mistborn to see a few seconds into the future, thereby allowing them to anticipate the moves of an opponent. It also enhances the mind to cope with and understand these new insights, effectively turning a Mistborn invincible for a short time. Atium burns very quickly.

Initially, the only known counter to Atium was Atium itself, showing what the attacker will do. However, this in turn changes what defender will do, which changes what the attacker will do, creating a confusing "vortex" of Atium shadows. Later, it is discovered that one could also burn Electrum, which shows the user the same shadows the Atium attacker sees, though does not allow the burner to see the similar shadows around their opponent.

In the second book it is revealed that if someone burning Atium attacks someone not burning the metal there is a way to combat the Atium-burner. The person being attacked can allow their attacker to begin intercepting their future move before they make it allowing the victim to change what they are doing, and as the attacker is aware that the victim has no Atium to burn they will see their victim's Atium shadow "split" into two separate attacks causing a presumably fatal outcome.

In the third book it is revealed that Atium is the physical form of Ruin that Preservation locked away when he placed Ruin in the Well of Ascension. Burning Atium in combination with Duralumin allows a Mistborn to see the ultimate effects of their immediate actions, and act accordingly.

A misting who can only burn Atium is called a "Seer".

**Malatium** – Malatium is an alloy of Atium and Gold which allows an Allomancer to see the past of someone else, like an external version of Gold's power. This metal is referred to in legend as the Eleventh Metal. This is the metal that Kelsier said would defeat the Lord Ruler when burned in his presence, although it did not directly defeat him. It showed Vin the Lord Ruler's possible life as a mountain guide. She knew from the vision that he was not Alendi, and figured out that he was Rashek. This indirectly enabled her to defeat him.

* * *

**Story:**

Chapter 1;

_'Run!'_ Her brother's final words echoed through her head. Sweat completely soaked her clothes and body, she was gasping for oxygen that she couldn't quite get enough of, blood gushed from the wound in her arm, salty tears mingled with sweat and dirt in her mouth and her legs screamed at her to stop and let them rest. _'Run and don't stop Skye. Promise me. DO NOT STOP OR THEY WILL KILL YOU!'_ His voice bounced around her head like a horrifyingly catchy yet persistent drum beat.

How long had she been running? How far was she from the burning ruins of her home? She didn't know, to be quite honest she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

But she knew one thing and one thing only. She needed to find somewhere far, far away from her home. Somewhere they couldn't follow her scent to.

There was one other thing her brother had whispered to her before he took his last breath. It had been the name of a man her brother had supposedly known; his name was Taron. If he had a last name her brother didn't have enough to utter it before a crossbow bolt had embedded itself into his chest, skewering him to the already blood-slicked ground beneath them.

Skye shuddered at the memory. She'd heard the sickening thud before she saw the bolt then the blood came, never in her life had she seen so much blood, its warmth had seeped through the linen trousers she'd been wearing but she hadn't noticed. Oh no. What she had noticed was the...Man? (She wasn't really sure if man was the word to use). That had stood before her its pale, papery hand holding a loaded crossbow that was aimed directly at her heart. That was horrible enough but then her eyes travelled upwards and she saw its eyes, she couldn't bring herself to tear her terror filled eyes away from the two metal stakes that had been driven into both of its eye-sockets.

A high-pitched scream had erupted from her throat when the creature grabbed her. She kicked and thrashed in its grip but even that didn't seem to bother it. Well, that's what she thought until it pulled out an obsidian tipped dagger and buried it, as far as it would go, into her arm and slowly dragged it down.

Skye had learnt to deal with pain like all skaa. She and her family had been beaten relentlessly, but she withstood it, in fact she didn't mind it too much anymore. There was once a time in the Final Empire when skaa were like pieces of meat. Useful for a few days and then was disposed of by instant death and even when they were useful they were starved to near death, unlike nowadays the skaa were treated better; yes they were still beaten but they were also well feed, given places to sleep, clothes to wear and they were paid in some way.

But this! The pain of this dagger slowly ripping through her tender flesh was too much; she'd never felt pain close to it, not even when she broke her leg and had to walk home on it. Her ear-splitting scream shattered the night air; the sound of it was probably enough to make any Mistwraith's blood turn to ice

_'You idiot! Stop thinking about it!'_ her mind screamed. It was right, she'd begun to slow down and lose momentum plus the horrors of the night were make her legs weaken and shake violently.

Skye suddenly had the urge to pray to some god but she didn't know any; she wasn't really the religious type. But there had been something, her brother and mother had followed the Church of the Survivor, a religion about a powerful man who had created the rebellion that destroyed the Final Empire. A man named...Kelton? Klayton? She couldn't remember, but he was special and whoever he was she hoped he was listening to her plea now

"Don't let my family suffer for whatever I brought on them! It's not their fault, please just kill me now."

As she whimpered the last lines her knees gave out and she collapsed in a broken and bloodied heap on the ground, mist curled around her body as if to shield her from anyone's prying eyes. Slowly her eyes began to flicker close and she only just noticed the odd shape the mists were beginning to form. She began to drag herself forward and fight hard to keep her eyes open, was the mist trying to tell her something or was she just hallucinating? But she soon fell unconscious, unable to find out.

oooooo

A cool breeze caressed her face, triggering her eyes to flicker open. _Pain. So much pain!_ She thought miserably as her tired eyes scanned the deserted, grassy plain that stretched as far as the eye could see. She definitely wasn't near her home anymore, where tall leafy trees were abundant and swayed in the breeze, so that left yet another unanswered question; where was she?

Gritting her teeth she sat up, it felt like every part of her had been destroyed a hundred times over, and let out a gasp of pain.

Clutching her arm she looked around again and tried to get her bearings; It looked like it was about mid-morning and the plains where definitely abandoned, not a soul could be seen, in fact they looked completely untouched by humans but that didn't make her feel any safer. The mists may have concealed her last night but now they were gone and she was probably the only skaa in bloody clothes with Things after her for miles. _I have to leave and get somewhere more . . . concealed. _Groaning in pain she pulled her injured body to its feet and began to walk north, at least she hoped it was north.

_Keep going. Don't stop now or you'll die_. She thought repeatedly until it was a sort or rhythm she walked to but my mid-afternoon her body had begun to shake uncontrollably; this was the end. She'd lost some much blood already; she wondered how she'd survived as long as she did. _At least those things won't get the satisfaction of killing me_.

"Hey you!" a voice called, rousing her from her morbid thoughts.

Skye looked up and frowned, no one was there. _Oh I'm hallucinating! How wonderful, looks like I am dying_ she thought just before her legs gave way and she crumpled to the ground with a grunt.

"Oi kid!" The voice was closer now.

_Shut up! Let me die in peace you stupid brain!_

Abruptly she heard footsteps closing in on her and the huffing of a person before the shadow loomed over her and blocked out the sunlight. She wasn't imagining this! She ordered herself to move, to run, crawl, anything! But only a small moan escaped her lips.

"Shh, I'm going to help you alright?" the voice soothed.

She whimpered again but this time it wasn't out of fear; this man was going to help her! She winced as he gently pulled her body into his arms.

"Who are you?" she managed to choke.

"Your saviour."

She turned her eyes up to look at the man, she couldn't see much because his face was silhouetted by the baking sun but from what she could tell he had a strong squared-off jaw, brown eyes that matched his mop of brown hair and a scruffy shadow of stubble on his chin.

"T-thank you," she managed before she blacked out.

* * *

It felt like a lifetime had passed by the time he'd gotten back to the walled city of Elendel, once known as the great city of Luthadel, and knocked on the hidden door that had been carved into the stone bricks of the imposing walls.

The door swung open a crack and the face of Ed, a thug and his fellow crew member, peeked around it.

"Ay' if it ain't Taron!" Ed grinned until he saw the bloody bundle that Taron was clutching protectively in his arms. "Er, what 'av you done this time?"

Taron frowned and ignored the question as he roughly shoved passed the thug and headed down the corridor, pointing around and snapping orders at the other crew members.

"You, set up an area so we can work on her, you bring me water! And you bring me bandages!"

Soon a sturdy table had been covered with a white sheet with a stockpile of various medical supplies next to it, with quick movements he shooed away the onlooking crew members (Especially the boys) and motioned for the ones with medical experience to stay with him. Gently he placed the small girl on the table and pulled out a dagger so he could begin to cut away at the filthy blood-caked clothes that covered her small frame. He winced when the once white sheet quickly started to turn a deep red as her blood began to seep through and stain it.

A low whistle escaped someone's lips when Taron was finally able to get the clothes off of her. Blood speckled her whole body, a huge, bloody gash that reached the bone ran down the length of her forearm and her torso was riddled with cuts and bruises; the poor thing looked like she'd be mauled by some vicious and blood thirsty animal. _How is she still alive?_

"Get to work on that arm," He said hoarsely to the more experienced crew members as he began to work on her torso.

The girl moaned softly when the damp rags were placed on her wounds to clean them. Taron reached out and patted her head as her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of golden-green eyes that looked just like Zeke's . . . _Oh gods, please don't be her. Please don't be the girl!_

"Shhh, we're helping you. You're safe now," He whispered softly.

She closed her eyes and moaned again but this time it didn't sound like it was from the pain, this one sounded more like relief.

* * *

Skye's eyes flickered open once more to unfamiliar surroundings. Though instead of lying in a broken heap in the middle of an empty field she was now tucked safely in a warm bed. She moved to sit up but winced at the pain that screamed through her body, hesitantly she moved her head to look at her arm and was surprised to find the horrendous wound wrapped in a clean, white bandage. Blinking in confusion she lifted up the pale woollen shirt that had been placed over her to reveal her torso cocooned in the same manner. She touched her head, _why can't I remember anything?_

"What on earth?" She muttered to herself.

"Ah! You're awake!"

Skye jumped with a startled yelp at the sound of a voice so close to her. She craned her neck around to see a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, sitting in a wooden chair behind her.

"I'm sorry dearie, I didn't mean to startle you," She smiled warmly at Skye, who met it with an icy glare of determination.

"Where am I?" She demanded.

"You will find out in time. Right now all you need to know is that you're safe," the woman said sternly.

Skye growled softly but didn't argue, these people had probably saved her life and she wanted to know exactly why they had. Growling wasn't going to get her the answers she needed and wanted.

"Now I need to take a look at that cut on your arm."

Another growl tore its way out of Skye's throat as the woman reached for her.

"Don't touch me." She hissed dangerously.

"Now, now, there's no need for that Missy," she scolded.

Skye frowned in confusion; it was like the woman dealt with people like her every day.

"What do you want with me?"

"I told you. I want to look at your arm! If it gets infected we would've fixed it all for nothing."

With a frustrated growl she shoved her injured arm towards the woman who smiled gratefully and began to unwind the bandages. All the while ignoring a grumbling Skye, who reverted to sulking. After a few minuets she piped up.

"Why did you fix it?"

"My dear, Taron made us."

Skye blinked a few times and stared at the woman who sighed.

"You will meet him soon enough."

_Yeah, I bet I will . . ._


End file.
